A Reminder
by Afrieal
Summary: Ack we couldn't do a second chapter for Honey so we did a prequil set BEFORE they went to the Soul Society to resuce Rukia it's another Ichi and Urahara this also has tie ins with the saddo fic. IT'S Yaoi based That's why i put them at M ch 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

This is a prequel to "Honey I'm Home" we worked for three days to try for a second chapter and it didn't happen. Sorry but this comes from our "bleach SOC diary" (stream of consciousness) that we started as a way to prevent (we hope) writers block or at least write down the twisted weird plot devices we get. We have one for every anime we have a story for. This one actually REALLY takes liberties with the bleach timeline but hey We figure that the slight shift is kind of logical if you think about it.

As ever we don't own them wish we did but hey after we play with them we bathe them (sometimes they're a bit sticky when we're finished with them) No money is being made we're poor so don't sue us or send Hollows after us please The only thing we own is our OC's that make more of an appearance here than "Honey"

_**Aki is NOT a Marry Sue although both of us find Saddo/Chad handsome **_(hey I'd love to have someone like him if I didn't have my mate _**Me too Af but seriously we try to steer clear of them she is our idea of a match for Saddo as well as the other surprise that happens in the other story. **_Before we forget we're altering the ages a tiny bit to 17 due to adult content. In this country the laws are to vague to stick strictly to cannon any more.

Please forgive any spelling errors and grammatical mistakes my copy of Word was corrupted and the "auto corrector" I had for all the bleach terms went bye-bye when we re-loaded it.

And Now

A Reminder

They gathered there in the basement of Urahara's Shoten waiting for the gate to open when Urahara pulled Ichigo aside behind some rocks he put his trademark fan in his pocket and looked at Ichigo seriously.

"Ichigo before you go I want to talk to you." He said his eyes shining with something Ichigo couldn't name but it gave him a warm feeling none the less. "Stay close to Yourichi if cyou can. Your power is continuing to grow…"

"I'll be fine Kitsuke" Ichigo said in a huskey voice. Before Urahara could respond to Ichigo he found himself in being grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into the younger man in a passionate Kiss knocking off his signature green and white hat. Their lipps came together gently caressing each other. Ichigo's hands slipped from his shoulders down to encircle his back pulling the older man closer.

Urahara's hands explored the planes of Ichigo's back his hands dipped down to the young mans buns and he gave a gentle squeeze enough to make Ichigo gasp into his mouth and let in the older mans tongue which began a battle for dominance between them settling into gentler caresses. Their reiatsu's first danced with each other mimicking the actions of their bodies, then meshed forming a pocket of perfect calm and peace, a place just for them and their newly awakened feelings. When they parted Urahara's eyes were shining as were Ichigo's.

"Was that what you really meant to say?" Ichigo asked his hand gently caressing the face of the blond man before him.

"Yah but Ichigo…" he began. Ichigo put his finger on Urahara's lips.

"I know the risks I'm about to take Kitsuke. But I wanted to have that to remind me what else I'm fighting for… what I have to come home to." He stated gently pulling urahara close again wrapping his arms around the blond man holding him close memorizing the feel of their bodies together.

"Ichigo… come back to me please… I…" words failed him as he fisted his fingers in Ichigo's hair pulling him in for a deep kiss pouring all his feeling into it. Trying to tell Ichigo of his love without words.

Ichigo broke the kiss with a twist of his neck looking at his beloved with regret.

"It's time. I need to go." He said a tear making it's way down his cheek.

"Ichigo." Urahara said " I love you" he bent down retrieveing his hat and almost missed the reply.

"I love you too Kitsuke"

Neither one saw the shadowy figure hiding near the entrance ladder to the underground training area.

End

Okay this is another one shot. As I said we're sorry we couldn't get a second chapter for "Honey" but if I can find it there will be more for this one (grin) and boy is it a doozy

A **& **_**R**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the long awaited chapter 2 thanks to some genius work by Affie (considering the shape her mum's machine is in genius is an understatement) we were able to re-construct this from the damaged disk we found and somehow send it thru e-mail (her mom has dial up and for goddess sake it took 20 minutes to get hotmail to send it ) and unfortunately I lost the password for not only our hotmail (thank the gods for multiple e-mail accounts in this family) but as well (this is why we couldn't review for the past two weeks sorry everyone although Af got a couple in before her mom's machine had a fit and wouldn't let her do any more ) and since I was using an unsecured computer to do work for a while I didn't want to get it thru e-mail or over the phone (we've both had bad experiences before) She's back and we have it here.**_

_**As ever we don't own it but I (Rysha) now have a couple Mangas (doing Ikkaku's luck luck dance) thanks to Christmas and will get more for my birthday.**_

Oh the Saddo fic is going to be uploaded soon I finally recovered enough of the files to get it working. Mom's machine isn't bad for being 9 years old and running on 98 first edition but unfortunately the only way she can get internet is dial up and the lines don't let her do anything better than 26.6 so it was a nightmare even trying to surf the net.

Geesh Rysh give it a rest I don't want an irate Shinigami to thump ya if I'd known you were gonna get that over the top I'd have gotten you a coffee mug

After the gate closed Tessai, Ururu and Jinta walked out of the training grounds passing but not seeing Isshin who walked towards his old friend angrily.

"What did you think you were doing with my son old friend" he ground out his fists clenched.

"Isshin I have no excuse. I tried to fight it" Urahara turned to his old friend his eyes filled with tears his voice breaking "I only meant to give him last minute advice… but when he kissed me I…" he broke down dropping to his knees "Kill me if you must I will at least die happy that I was able to tell him I love him. That I was able to hold him even that once."

"That was the first time you and he…"Isshin looked at his old friend

"I was going to wait till he was older. Give him a chance to live a normal life. I thought I could live with just being his friend and a mentor. But when Kuchki Taiocho attacked him broke his chain of fate and ripped his soul powers apart… I swore I would talk to you and him. I would figure out if I could have a relationship with him."

"Wait a minute… what do you mean Kuchki Taiocho?" Isshin said then the light bulb went off. Rukia Kuchki why didn't I see it? What happened? Why was she in geigai form for so long?"

"Come one we need a drink" Urahara said as he slowly walked towards the ladder leading back to the shop. "We have a lot to talk about"

They settled in the room Ichigo had woken up in before he had begun training, with several bottles of Saki and some food. The two friends talked about what happened when Ichigo first met Rukia. The hollow hurting Rukia, going after Ichigo and finally Rukia transferring her powers to Ichigo, and the inherent problem with the fact they didn't want to come back. Then Urahara went on to explain the other things that happened as well, Saddo gaining his powers, Uryuu being a Quincy as well as Orihime's unique spiritual strengths and powers. He also had the unpleasant task of telling his old friend about the Grand Fisher(1) and how his wife had died. Lastly he told his old friend of the Menos Grande and the way he and Uryuu had joined forces to drive it back. Not mentioning it was the two of them dueling in the first place that had drawn it out.

Then he told his old friend about training his son about wanting to die as he cut his son's chain of fate. He told Isshin about Ichigo almost becoming a hollow. He then confessed that if he had become a hollow that he would have killed himself after he had banished Ichigo. He confessed to his oldest friend then that he would rather be taken out of the cycle of reincarnation than see any harm come to Ichigo.

"Isshin I really do love Ichigo and I'm willing to stay as distant as I can from him if that's what you want. But when he comes back, I have to keep thinking when damnit, he'll probably come and want more training. You have to tell him about his heritage you have to tell him about you being a shinigami, you can train him use the training grounds I don't know if I can keep away from him training him…" he broke off tears began down his face again.

"Kisuke you love him? You love him enough to let me kill you without a fight. You love him enough to die forever, no soul society? I have to think on this. It's obvious he cares for you as well. It's not the fact you are both men we've lived long enough to know that love is love wherever it's found. It's the fact he's so young truly young." Isshin said sadly.

"I know. I'll abide by whatever you say but I won't stop helping him when he needs it. I'll have Tessai or one of the kids be the contact but Isshin I will not stop helping him if this is what he chooses." Urahara said with conviction.

"Good that's what he needs. As for the rest of it, let me have time. When he comes back we can talk again, the three of us. I need to get back to Karinand Yuzu it's late and they might wake up and notice I'm gone.

(1)we're not sure if Isshin knew before hand about the Grand Fisher but this seems as good a way as any to introduce the concept.


End file.
